Friendship Counts
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: When my OC; Haley, is having trouble in college, Fiona; one of her childhood rivals, tries to lend a small hand. Songfic Songs- Popular and Defying Gravity from Wicked the Musical & What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts
1. Chapter 1

Fiona drags Haley into their dorm room by the hand, sitting her down on her bed. She sits down beside her. "Haley-now that we're friend, I've decided to make you my new project." Fiona says. "You really don't have to do that Fiona." Haley says. "I know-that's what makes me so nice." Fiona says. _"Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I, and let's face it who isn't, less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed."_ Fiona sings. _"And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know (I know) exactly,"_ Fiona sings as she drags Haley over to her makeup table set up at the end of her bed and sits her down on the cushioned stool. _"What they need!" _Fiona wraps herarms around Haley neck, resting her elbows on her shoulders, her head on Haley's. _"And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face." _Fiona says, lightly poking her nose, releasing her neck and spinning to her side, her hand on Haley's shoulder._ "Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be…"_ Fiona picks up the yellow brush off the makeup table and she pulls the hot pink hairband to left Haley's hair fall past her shoulders. _"POPULAR! You're gonna be popular!"_ Fiona starts brushing Haley's hair. _"I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce,"_ Fiona puts her hands on her hips, the left one being lower than the right, the left knee bent slightly. _"Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be POPULAR!!" _Fiona continues brushing Haley's hair. _"I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know."_ Fiona sets the brush down on the table. _"So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"_ Fiona walks over to Haley's side of the room; Haley turns to see Fiona sitting down on her bed, looking at her fingernails, painted yellow as always.

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis."_ Fiona stands up and walks back over to Haley. _"Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser! Not when it comes to POPULAR!_" Fiona picks up the brush again, this time also picking up a white hairband and slipping in onto her right wrist. _"I know about popular and with an assist from me to be who you'll be instead of dreary who you were, well, are. There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular."_ Fiona stops, seeming to ponder something as she held Haley's hair in one hand and tapping her chin with the finger of the other. _"Lar,"_ Fiona says with a shrug. _"La la, la la! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!"_ Fiona says, continuing to brush Haley's hair. She suddenly lets it go, after making a face at the style it was in. _"When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to-think-of,"_ Fiona brushes Haley's hair to the beat of the last three words. _"Celebrated heads of state, or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge?"_ Fiona leaned in, her head next to Haley's. _"Don't make me laugh!"_ Fiona stands back up, lettings out a small laugh.

"_They were POPULAR! Please! It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude; it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like ME!_"Fiona lets out another giggle as she finally puts Haley's hair into a high side ponytail, taking a white rose from her hair accessories bin and spilling it into Haley's hair. "What Haley," Fiona says, looking up in the mirror. Haley looks up too, seeing the hairstyle Fiona had put on her. "Look at you-you're beautiful!" Fiona says. Haley was almost speechless, realizing how beautiful she was. "I," Haley says, trying to get her emotions together. Then she realizes it was almost time for her next class to start. "I have to go," Haley says. She hurries out of the room, leaving Fiona standing there. "You're welcome," Fiona says. _"And though you protest-your disinterest," _Fiona sets the brush down on the table. _"I know clandestinly," _Fiona walks over to the window, leaning against the wall as she watches Haley rush across the street, hurrying to her next class. She smiled s she saw two of her friends wave to Haley as she passed by them. Fiona bounced off her feet singing _"You're gonna' grin and bear it! You're new found popularity!_" Fiona squeaks in delight at her small but progressive success. _"La la, la la! You'll be popular!"_ Fiona gathers her books and happily rushes to the door, stopping in the doorway. _"Just not, quite as popular as ME!"_ Fiona shuts the door and rushes down the hallway, a big smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley charges out of the classroom, Fiona running out after her. "Haley! Stop!" Fiona calls out to Haley. Haley races out of the doors of the building, Fiona still tailing her. Haley soon stops in an open area on campus, Fiona stopping just feet from her. "Leave me alone Fiona, I don't wanna talk to you, or anyone else!" Haley says; anger in her voice. "Haley-why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle," Fiona says. _"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever!"_ Fiona sings. _"I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy, too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition."_ Haley sings. _"So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy-right now." _Both sing. "Haley, listen to me. Just-say you're sorry," Fiona begs. _"You can still be on the team-what you've worked and waited for, you can have all you ever wanted."_ "I know," Haley says. _"But I don't want it-No-I can't want it-Anymore,"_ Haley sings, tossing her college cloak to the side. Fiona was confused; Haley had treasured her cloak since she first got it a few months ago. _"Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second-guessing; too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes-and leap!"_ Haley begins to levitate, her tail tip unknowingly turned to flame.

"_It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you can't pull me down!"_ _"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur," "I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of-Losing love I guess I've lost! Well, if that's love it comes at much too high a cost."_ Haley's hair tips start turn to flame as her tail tip did_ "I'd__ sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you can't pull me down,"_ Haley floats over to Fiona._ "_Come with me. Think of what we could do-together." Haley says. _"Unlimited, together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Fiona."_ Haley sings, extending a hand to Fiona. _"Dreams, the way we planned 'em," "If we work in tandem," _Fiona takes Haley's hand. _"There's no fight we cannot win," _She slowly begins to levitate as well as they both sing, meeting Haley's eyes._ "Just you and I defying gravity, with you and I defying gravity! They'll never bring us down!_" Fiona slowly floats back down, only not releasing Haley hand. "Well? Are you coming?" Haley asks. Fiona, with her head down, sadly shakes her head. Her hand slips away from Haley's. She lands on the ground, looking back up at Haley, her glove and shoe cuffs were aflame now. Haley floats down to Fiona's level, Fiona takes Haley hands, though the intense heat from the cuffs wanted her to let go.  
_  
"I hope you're happy-now that you're choosing this_." Fiona says, her teary eyes meeting Haley's. "You too," Haley says, gripping Fiona's hands in hers. "_I hope it brings you bliss," "I really hope you get it, and you don't live to regret it." _A beam of sunlight peeks out of the cloudy gray sky and shines on the two._ "I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy, my, friend."_ College guards suddenly started rushing over to the two. Fiona releases Haley's hands. Haley and Fiona give each other one last look in the eye as Haley takes off into the sky, following the sunbeam. Two guards grab Fiona as the rest aim at Haley with their guns. The sunbeam suddenly blinds them and Haley explodes into an inferno cat, everything but her eyes were covered in flame. _"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: 'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly, 'And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free-To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me."_ Haley suddenly spins into the air, stopping and flinging her arms and legs out in the sunbeam, her inferno body's flames danced in excitement as they grew._ "Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown!"_ Haley's flame show attracted the attention of students, the guards trying to hold them back._ "And nobody in this whole world. No leader that there is or was, is ever gonna bring-me-down!" _Haley takes off; Fiona manages to break free from the guards, running out a short distance before yelling to her _"I hope you're happy!" _The guards took aim with their weapons._ "Look at her, she's evil! Get her!" "Bring me down!"_ Haley yells out to the group behind her._ "No one mourns the evil. So we've got-to-bring-her," _The guards finally get aim at her. _"Ahhh!" "Down!"_ The guards fire but miss completely as she reaches full strength and uses her flames to speed off into the distance, disappearing from sight. Tears rolled down Fiona's cheeks. "I really hope you're happy-my friend." Fiona says. In Fiona's hand, was a white rose, the same one Fiona had put in Haley's hair half a year earlier. Haley stops and looks back at the college. "I hope you're happy Fiona...and I hope we'll soon see each other again." Haley says. She turns and speeds off over the city and into the mountains a few miles outside of the city. Never to be seen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona slowly walks onto the empty field area, stopping in the middle of it. Around the field passed student attending to private college across the street. Fiona wore the same cloak as the students did, as to not raise suspicion of her presence there. Hidden under the old college cloak, was something Fiona had treasured herself since the fateful event in the very area two years ago-her dear friend fled and hasn't been seen since. For two long years, Fiona believed Haley would come back, but most of her friends say she's dead. Though she didn't believe them at first, now she couldn't believe anything but that. The rose was the same rose Fiona had fixed into Haley's hair the night of her first college date and when Fiona first tried to help Haley become popular. Though it hurt Fiona to believe it, Haley would never come back.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

Fiona, though the rain that fell around her hid it, was quietly crying for the loss of one of the best friends she ever had. At first, she only befriended the cat for her own ego-enhancing way. But she had grown fond to the freshman cat; her laughter, her smile, her eyes, her attitude-she missed it all so much. She just wished she never let go back then. Maybe things would've been different, maybe Haley would be with her right now, instead of missing...or possibly dead. Fiona sustained a sob that tried to rip out of her throat. She walked over to a single tree in the field, sitting down and leaning against it. She pulls the white rose out, spinning it around between her fingers. "Why?" She asked herself quietly. "Why did I ever let go?" Fiona says. Fiona lets out a sadden sigh.__

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

She hears footsteps on the wet grass before her. She looks up and sees an azure cat was standing before her. She wore a blue college cape. The same one she was wearing-Haley's cape. "Are you alright Miss? You seem upset over something." The azure cat says; her bright yellow orbs focused on Fiona. "I'm fine-just thinking back to the past." Fiona says, looking down at the white rose in her hand. "You mean you went to this college?" The azure cat asks. "Yes, I'm Fiona." Fiona says. "Fiona Fox? Champion volleyball and soccer player last year; coach always brags about ya." The azure cat says. "Oh," Fiona says. The azure cat sits down beside Fiona. "My names Skye, with an e," The azure cat says. Fiona looked up at Skye, her eyes landing on the gold rope that tied the red cape to Skye's neck. "Gold rope, you're in honors?" Fiona asks. "Yeah, I thought you'd know that. Seeing you're wearing the same cloak," Skye says. "Oh, this isn't mine. Mine's yellow, this one is one of my old friend's cloaks, from her time here." Fiona says. "Who was your friend?" Skye asks. "Well, you might not know her; she was only her for part of freshman year." Fiona says. "You mean Haley Hatami?" Skye says. Fiona was shocked, to think Skye knew. "How did you know?" Fiona asks. "My science teacher always talks about her. Though when we ask about the day she vanished, she gets all nervous and then just walks out of the room." Skye says. "Of course, the damned college keeping it's damned secrets." Fiona says. It was silent for a bit, except for the pattering rain on the grass before them. "What did happen to her?" Skye finally asks.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

Fiona takes a deep breath. "Haley and I tried out for a team, an academic team. We both put a lot of effort into the tryouts. It took them almost a week to choose. In the end-Haley was the only one not chosen-she charged out of the room after cursing out the team leader. I chased after her-but she knew what was best for her." Fiona says. "Didn't you try to stop her?" Skye asks. "I did-and she offered me to go with her-but I turned it away. I let her go-and she's been missing ever since." Fiona says. Skye looked away, a bit upset herself. Then she looked back at the rose in Fiona's hand. "What's the rose for?" Skye asks. Fiona was silent for a minute or two. "This was the same rose that started out friendship. I styled her hair for the first time and I used this rose. Two months later, I used it to get her ready for her first college date. I've held on to it since, I'm surprised it hasn't died yet." Fiona says. "You really miss her, don't you?" Skye asks. "Yes, I do. She was one of my best friends. My friends think she's dead. I didn't at first, but now I think I'm starting to believe them." Fiona says.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah

Skye then spots something in the distance, past Fiona. "Um, Fiona?" Skye asks. "Yes?" Fiona says. Skye points out the approaching object-bright orange, red and yellow. "What is that?" Skye asks. Fiona stands up, Skye does as well. "That Skye-is her." Fiona says. Skye was a bit confused, til' she saw the object land; the bright orange, red and yellow clear, revealing who it was. Tears came to Fiona's eyes, as her gaze met the bright red eyes of her old friend. "Fiona?" She says. "...Haley," Fiona says. Haley runs up to Fiona. Fiona gathers Haley in her arms, holding her tight; as if afraid she would fly away again. "Oh Haley, I've missed you so much. Every thinks you're dead. I was so worried I lost the most important thing in my life." Fiona says. "It's okay Fiona; I wish I had come back sooner." Haley says. Haley notices Skye standing a few feet behind Fiona. Haley pulls away from Fiona. "Who's she?" Haley says, pointing at Skye. "Oh, this is Skye. She's a science honors student, like you were." Fiona says. "I could tell from the cloak." Haley says. That's when Haley noticed the cloak Fiona was wearing. "Fiona-you're wearing my cloak?" Haley asks. "I didn't wanna lose what little of you I still had." Fiona says. Haley smiled a bit, knowing that Fiona had actually changed a bit, for the better.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo

Skye'a watch goes off. "Oh boy, I gotta get to Mrs. Stuffin's Class." Skye says. "Mrs. Stuffin? She's still honors science?" Haley asks. "Yeah," Skye says. "Well, tell her that her ace student says hi." Haley says. "Of course, bye Fiona and nice meeting you Haley," Skye says. She takes off back to the college. "My, she reminds me of you during your freshman year." Fiona says. "I guess,' Haley says. She turns to Fiona. "Let's just get home," Haley says. "Right," Fiona says. "Oh, here," Fiona says, handing Haley the white rose. Haley looked at the rose, then at Fiona. "Thanks," Haley says. She wraps her wet hair in a bun and sticks the rose into the middle. "Still got a lot to learn," Fiona says. "True dat," Haley says.


End file.
